bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Logeys
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Logeys page. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out for more tricks. Also, remember that a wiki is a community, and that you'll almost always find someone to help you if you're having problems. Don't hesitate to ask for help! ;) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 08:54, September 28, 2009 Thank you for adding the chapter covers to The Mascaron Drive. It is much appreciated. We are doing the best we can to complete the volume pages through the Volume Summary Project but we still have a long, long, way to go. So thank you again as every little bit helps. Tinni 07:54, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Re: Images I know your question was directed to Yyp, who's changing them, but I believe there's a reason why. Random numbers are largely generic names, and they can become overall confusing when someone wants to reference an image, which is one of the reasons I imagine Yyp is changing them (I can't say for sure). It's not like we have an image-naming policy or anything, but something much less generic and vague is preferable. We're not asking for a largely-detailed explanation as a title either, but something maybe less generic than a random number. Take http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/File:Starrk-ch362-005.jpg, for example. I stemmed its name entirely based on the character, which chapter the image was on, as to which page. Granted, I could have also went with something like Starrk page cover or Starrk character page, but overall, its name was a bit more specific than just something like 19.jpg, or 62.jpg. Again, it's not that you're in trouble or anything, but if possible, apply a bit more specific names for the images in the future. Thanks for your contributions so far, and keep up the good work. Arrancar109 00:29, November 29, 2009 (UTC) What Arrancar109 said is correct. I'm just going around categorizing the title pages and giving them better filenames where necessary so that they can be found more easily. And thanks also, for adding the cover pages. --Yyp 10:39, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Cover Pages Hello! I appreciate your efforts to add cover pages to the volumes. However, it'd be preferable if you selected file names that were descriptive of the image and what it's going to be used for. You'll notice that I changed the names to something along the lines of: "File:C161 Cover Page.jpg" If you could follow a similar format in the future, that'd be wonderful. Let me know if you have any questions! Thank you very much. Twocents 19:57, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Thank you! It'll save me from having to move all the images so they can be located then. Also, when you make the link to the image in the articles, they are to be 190px, and the title is supposed to be italicized. So the link should look more like: If you could also keep that in mind, that'd be great. Twocents 20:03, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Was I unclear on how to choose names for the images and how to add them properly to the articles? I really don't want to have to continue to move your images and modify all of your edits to the volume pages to fit in line with the manual of style. Twocents 20:27, December 6, 2009 (UTC) That's why I suggested that you select something that you could use for each chapter, that would be easily findable and descriptive, and that likely wouldn't overlap - such as the File:C161 Cover Page.jpg. All you'd have to change then is the number, and you wouldn't have to worry about selecting a new title each time. Twocents 20:35, December 6, 2009 (UTC) I came back from work and noticed that you have continued to upload images under non-descriptive titles and have no formatted them on the articles correctly. Because you have chosen to continue to disregard policy and directions that were given to you, despite multiple explanations, your actions are subject to the blocking policy. When you are no longer blocked, we would love to have you continue to contribute to the wiki, as long as you follow the manual of style. If you are still unsure on how to properly title image files and how to add them to articles, you are welcome to consult me or another admin. Twocents 03:45, December 7, 2009 (UTC) TWOCENTS I NEED TO TALK TO YOU NOW!!!!!!! Logeys 00:13, December 8, 2009 (UTC) twocents i need to talk to you NOW!!!!! i did change the name of the files of those pictures i uploaded and i gave them names!!!! but i guess u didnt read and or LOOK cause i gave them names and they were descriptive but i guess U didnt notice and now U blocked me look if u hate me tell me right now or if u dont like the fact that im uploading images and ur not then tell me cause u had no right to block me i did give them a new name and im not disregarding what u said, but since u dont like the way i upload the manga cover pictures then let Yyp do it cause for some reason he dose it 100% right but to you i do it 100% wrong!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Logeys 00:31, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Yes, I did. I saw when I came back that Yyp was forced to move the pages of several of your images; only selectively following the manual of style after I spoke to you about it four times and after Yyp and Arrancar109 had spoken to you about it before is not acceptable. I also noticed that both Yyp and I had to go back over all of your additions to the article to make them follow the manual of style, even though I gave you specific instructions, that you could have easily copied, pasted and modified for the correct title and image name for each addition to the articles in question. I do not "hate you," as you so colorfully put it. As an admin, I simply cannot tolerate anyone choosing to disregard the manual of style, and I and the other admins have been more than generous in giving you time to correct your behavior on this issue. Twocents 00:54, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ok then twocents i guess when im UN blocked then i'll try and follow the format(which i believe i did but oh well) Logeys 00:57, December 8, 2009 (UTC) I understand that you're upset, but I really won't tolerate you speaking so rudely to me or any other user, for that matter. Perhaps you should calm yourself before you choose to write a response again. As for the format, I provided examples for both. Since you're apparently still unclear, I'll provide additional examples. The format for adding the images to the volume pages is as follows You need to be sure to include the 190px, as it is the correct size for images, and put the italics only around the name of the title. I also noticed that you occasionally misspelled or mistyped the title in the caption, so please be conscious of that as well. As for the image title, I typically changed them to: File:C161 Cover Page.jpg, though there are other versions that are acceptable. For example, Yyp moved your File:Menos .jpg to File:C178 cover Menos.jpg. If you want more examples, I suggest going through the changes Yyp and I made to your image titles and you'll get a general format for how they should go. There should be no reason for any further violations of this when you have so many examples from both Yyp and I available to you. You can see all of the images that you made and what they were moved to here: . Twocents 01:10, December 8, 2009 (UTC) wow first this type of thing happens on naruto wikia and now bleach wikia i guess i cant do anything right on both of them >:[ Logeys 01:14, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :Hello there Logeys. I don't know what happened yesterday, but I get the overall gist of it. I have no talent for images so I can't give u any advice on that. I am not an Admin, but I am a Lieutenant here. I know u r upset about this. Had I been in u'or shoes I would have stopped sooner, but thats me. Still the usage of excessive exclamation marks and "u know what screw this" isn't going to help u'or case. Next time u r unblocked ask and Admin after uploading an image if thats right. If not ask if u can redo it. One thing I do know for sure is that they contacted u many more times then u did them. Here is a link to this website http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Manga and here u can find all of the volumes and covers u need. Click on them and look at what they r titled. Use that as an example and follow it to the letter. The only difference is add the name of the Chapter to it before uploading it. I saw u said coming up with titles was difficult so just use other Cover tiles for examples, that way it won't be. Also hold u'or head up high and never say u can't do anything right. I too have no talent for Images(I mean none). Maybe u'or talent is for writing Summaries. I don't know how long the block is, but i'm sure its not that long. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] 01:21, December 8, 2009 (UTC) thanks for the advice but honestly i dont i should even try anymore i mean in naruto wikia i just got mad cause i added a higher res. pic and then next thing u know they kept changing it and....well lets just say i dont really edit anything over there anymore and it looks like i may have to do the same here, i dont know i guess if or when i get unblocked i might try again but since i cant edit anything right now im useless and might as well be an observer Logeys 01:27, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :& one more thing. Don't worry about Naruto Wikia and the users ther. They have been exceptionally rude to me as well. One user even said I should just "get the hell off of their website" and go to another website and post there as he felt my posts were nothing but speculation. Eventho I provided references And LINKS for them. I don't like them and there website is in bad need of references. Heres a link to prove my statement. http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sakura Check it out two references on one of the main characters pages. And very few others r any better. U r a regular user here and i am srry this happened, but no one here wanted it to. Even Admins have to follow the rules. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] 01:32, December 8, 2009 (UTC) yea thanks Logeys 01:34, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :I just checked and u'or block is just two weeks long. Thats nothing u will be back befroe u know it. U know how to get in touch with the admins, but the policy and standards committee is another group of experienced user. The Taicho and Third Seat r better with images then I am, so u can also ask them for assistance as that is one reason the committee is here. Nobody with more then two hundred edits is ever useless. U just need more time to learn how to do them properly. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] 01:44, December 8, 2009 (UTC) yea alright i guess i can give it another shot when im (off punishment) lol YAY I'M BACK!!! yay i can edit stuff again ^_^ Image policy Welcome back Logeys. Since you were blocked, we have introduced a dedicated Image Policy. Much of it was already stated in the manual of style, but there are new guidelines in there too. Please ensure that you are familiar with it, and if you have any questions or doubts, please ask myself or another admin. One of the main points that have been added is that users must add and templates to any images that they upload. You can see an example of what this looks like in the picture over there → (and if needs be, you can simply copy/paste that example onto another image and alter it as needed). Thanks. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 10:27, December 21, 2009 (UTC)